Little Brother
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Little Minoru Atlus soon finds out about something special that his parents expect to come… JackxMikage/Mina


I thought of writing something like this…

**I thought of writing something like this…. **

**Jack and Mikage are married and expecting their second child. **

**I don't own Yugioh 5ds! Enjoy!**

**Little Brother **

"_Anata, Ano…. I'm pregnant." _

"_WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?!" _

Those were the words that one-year-old Minoru Atlus heard from his parents. He had short and messy dark navy hair. His bangs covered his front forehead and another pair of bangs split to the sides of his head. He had chocolate brown eyes.

Minoru didn't understand what his parents said. Although, seeing his panicking father and nervous mother from the "news" made him a bit concern. He was capable of sensing things by exposed emotions from others. From the "news" by his parents, it sounded like something is coming; something "special".

He smiled at the thought of something "special". He wondered what it could be.

111111111111111111111111111111

Month after month after month…. Minoru noticed a change in Mommy: her tummy got bigger and bigger…. And bigger….

Minoru started to get worried. Something is growing inside Mommy! He started to get more worried seeing Mommy dealing with so much pain in her back, tummy, and head; also she was feeling sick.

He felt scared. Is that thing growing inside Mommy gonna kill her? He doesn't want Mommy to die.

"Mama! Mama!" Minoru cried.

"Mikage!" Daddy exclaimed after hearing Minoru's cries from the hallway. He rushed over and helped Mommy to lie on the couch.

"Mama….." Tears appeared at the corner of Minoru's eyes.

Mommy gave an assure smile. "It's okay, Minoru." She combed his hair soothingly. "It's okay, don't cry."

Minoru sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his arm. "Do you want to feel?" Mommy asked. He looked up at her, still with teary eyes. Mommy gestured to her tummy. Minoru hesitated, stepping back a little.

Mommy once again gave him an assured smile. "It's okay."

Minoru looked at Mommy's big tummy. He reached out his tiny hands and as he touched Mommy's tummy, he felt something move! He then moved his hands around feeling Mommy's tummy. He paused when he felt a kick; Minoru's eyes widened in awe.

Mommy smiled. "You're going to have a sibling."

Minoru tilted his head, puzzled. Sibling?

"Another baby, like you," Mommy explained.

Another baby? Most kids wouldn't like the sound of it since it would be like they're being "replaced". Minoru was different. He smiled. He couldn't wait to see the other baby.

222222222222222222222222

Minoru always stayed by Mommy's side at work. When Mommy drops something, whether it was a pencil, pen, paper, folder, Minoru would pick it up for her. Sometimes he would help her carry stuff to another room, but he only carried something really light. He liked helping Mommy.

What Minoru didn't like was when a clown-looking man name Jaeger says mean things to Mommy. He would always make a sour face at Jaeger whenever Jaeger says bad remarks to Mommy. Minoru doesn't like clowns, period… they're creepy. He also didn't like it when the Director, Godwin, pressures Mommy and with that in mind, Minoru thought Godwin was a real meany. He also felt bad for Mommy.

333333333333333333333333333

One day, Mommy and Minoru watched Daddy ride his D-wheel from the inside of the apartment. Minoru watched in awe and a big smile on his face as Daddy speed about 150 MPH. He liked watching Daddy ride fast.

Minoru became worried and shocked when Mommy suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in her belly.

"Mama!!"

Daddy stopped his D-wheel as soon as Mommy fell to her knees in agony. He rushed over to her, picked her up in his arms, and carried her inside. Minoru followed him. He carried her to the nearest couch. Minoru stood by Mommy's side as she took deep breaths. He heard Daddy panic and running around in circles.

"Gah! What to do? What to do? Should I call the hospital and bring her over there? NO! there's no time! GAH!!"

Mommy groaned. Minoru didn't understand what Daddy was saying, but he sure was panicking… again. Daddy dialed the number to the hospital. Minoru winced as Daddy shouted into the phone.

"Hello?! HELLO?! MY WIFE'S IN SERIOUS LABOR!! GET A DOCTOR OVER HERE QUICK!!" There was a slight pause. "I DON'T CARE!! Just… get… A DOCTOR OVER HERE!!" Daddy then angrily threw the phone back to the receiver. Daddy can be scary when he yells….especially when he's upset.

About 20 minutes later, Minoru spotted a middle-aged man in a white coat rushing towards his direction. Daddy was relieved the man arrived. Minoru heard that this man was called a Doctor, someone who helps people.

Mommy continued to take deep breaths. The Doctor asked for a tub of hot water and Minoru to wait outside. Daddy picked up Minoru in his arms and carried him outside. Minoru watched as the Doctor was examining Mommy.

Daddy put Minoru down as they stepped out of the room. Daddy knelt to Minoru's level and said softly, "Stay here, Minoru."

"Mama?"

"Mama's gonna be fine," Daddy assured with a grin. He ruffled Minoru's hair. He stood up and closed the door behind him. Minoru then leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling. He was still concerned about Mommy.

Minoru heard footsteps coming towards him. He faced towards the approaching footsteps, then spotted Godwin.

"Ah, hello, Minoru-kun," Godwin greeted. "I came to see what the commotion was about."

Minoru heard the Doctor and Mommy from outside the room.

"Push!!"

"Ack!!"

Godwin grinned as he looked out beyond the door. He then knelt down to Minoru's level. "Do you know what's going on in there?" he asked calmly. Minoru blankly stared at him.

"It's the same thing when you were born, Minoru-kun."

Minoru blinked and continued to stare blankly at Godwin. Godwin grinned. "You'll understand when you get older."

Minoru then heard loud cries from inside the room.

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

It sounded like a baby! The door opened revealing Daddy. "Min… Godwin?" Daddy seemed surprised to see Godwin. Godwin glanced at Daddy and greeted him. He then faced Minoru. "Go on ahead, Minoru-kun." He stood up as Daddy carried Minoru to Mommy.

The Doctor was wiping his hands with a wet cloth. As Daddy and Minoru approached Mommy. Minoru saw Mommy holding a baby in her arms. It was wrapped in a soft baby blue blanket. The baby was crying.

The baby was bald and showed little strands of blonde hair on its head. Daddy put Minoru down and Minoru rushed to Mommy's side to get a closer look at the baby. Mommy smiled.

"Minoru, meet your baby brother, Victor."

Victor finally stopped crying and glanced at Minoru with violet eyes. Minoru stared longingly at his baby brother. A smile then ran across his face. Baby Brother…

"Victor, this is your O-niisan, Minoru," Mommy said as she bounced Victor a little in her arms.

"Mama?" Minoru held out his hands. He wants to hold his baby brother. Mommy chuckled a little.

"Be careful, Minoru." As she gently handed Victor to Minoru, Victor immediately grabbed a few of Minoru's strands of hair and punched his nose. Victor had a scowl on his face. From that slight attack, Minoru howled with Victor crying after.

44444444444444444444444444444

Years flew by quickly as Minoru and Victor grew up…. And Minoru would be watching over his younger brother.

As a baby, Victor LOVED to tug hair. Minoru would get annoyed every time when he hold him as Mommy prepares a bottle of milk. Victor would tug HARD at Minoru's small strand of hair. It made Minoru cry.

However, it was kinna funny when Victor tugged at Daddy's hair extensions. He never let go, just like a piranha. So… Daddy resulted to not holding him for a while until that habit is out of Victor's system. Victor also pulled at Daddy's earrings when he had the chance.

As Victor was 7 years old, he caused trouble to Jaeger, Akutsu, and Ushio whenever the brothers were brought to work with their Mother. Victor caused trouble by shooting them by surprise with his BB gun that Uncle Rua gave him. Minoru chased Victor around and made a futile effort to make him stop; especially when Victor tried to shoot Godwin (even though Minoru didn't like Jaeger and Ushio either. Akutsu's funny with his "Mooooomentum").

When Victor tried to shoot Godwin from behind, he missed. Victor and Minoru were given a blank stare from Godwin sending them chills down their spine. The brothers smiled and chuckled nervously before darting down the hallway.

Godwin admired Victor because of his dueling skills on the field. Victor would always win at a Junior tournament and reminded Godwin of his Father. Minoru, however, never got the chance since he was mostly with his Mother. It doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy dueling. Minoru was the one who mostly taught Victor how to play duel monsters.

At age 12, Minoru couldn't resist his crush over Yuki Fudo, Yusei and Aki's daughter. At the same time, he and Victor would argue about which one of them would marry her someday. The argument surprised their parents as they overheard; especially their Father since he and Yuki's father were rivals. But…. This is a different story…

Also at age 12, Minoru received glasses when he had poor eyesight. His poor eyesight was from "working" at the computer in a dark room and reading a book in a dim-lighted room. He liked to read books in his spare time when he's not dueling against Victor.

The Atlus brothers created a special bond. Even though they sometimes get on each nerves and argue, they still cared for each other. They would play duel monsters, with one of them winning. As Victor reached 16 and Minoru 17, they played against each other in Riding Duels on their D-wheels.

No matter what the circumstances, no matter how much trouble Victor has gotten himself into as a young child; even if one of them marries Yuki Fudo, the Atlus brothers' bond will remain tight and never be broken.

**The End**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chii-kun- "That's all. Hope you liked it. Mannnn…. Its like 1 am over here…hehe. Next is Yusei x Aki with their child."**

**Aki- "Eh?!" **

**Ruka- "Read and Review please!" **


End file.
